


Beach City Trash Teens

by Bubonic_Buccaneer



Series: Beach City Trash Teens [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks (mentioned), Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bullying (mentioned), F/M, Gen, I based him off of one of my own math teachers, Lars gets misgendered but I don't think that'll be a reoccuring trend, Literally the worst math teacher ever, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Skype, Trans Character, You will be drowning in fluff eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonic_Buccaneer/pseuds/Bubonic_Buccaneer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My personal headcanons in story format for the teenagers of Beach City. </p><p>On hiatus until further notice. I have major exams coming up soon. - As of 12/30, I'm going to attempt to rewrite previously existing chapters and also write more stuff but it could be slow going. Sorry for anyone who subscribed in all honesty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Be Absent From School Or Shit Happens

**Author's Note:**

> The series title {and work title} is from one of my favorite SU blogs - http://beach-city-trash-teens.tumblr.com/
> 
> My headcanons for all of the main characters are -  
> Buck - biromantic homosexual trans boy, he/him pronouns  
> Jenny - heteroromantic bisexual cis girl, she/her pronouns  
> Sour Cream - aromantic asexual and probably nonbinary {gender unknown}, uses literally any pronouns {that's why even in the middle of the chapter it switches, i don't know what pronouns SC uses}  
> Lars - panromantic gray-asexual trans boy, he/him pronouns  
> Sadie - biromantic asexual trans girl, she/her pronouns  
> Ronaldo - panromantic demisexual gendervoid, doesn't use pronouns
> 
> Just a note - this is not beta read so tell me if I mess up anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sour Cream gets ey/em pronouns right now.

_ Rewritten - 12/28/16 _

 

Jenny and Sour Cream were on the floor of Sour Cream’s bedroom talking. Well, Jenny was talking and Sour Cream was listening to her. She had come over as soon as school let out, likely sneaking out a couple minutes before the bell, and was rambling on about what had happened that day. Most things were the average going ons of school, who’s dating now, what was served for lunch, if there were any fights but those topics came to an end. Jenny, getting more worked up by the second, told Sour Cream about The Guy. (If he kept bothering Jenny Buck and Sour Cream were going to talk to him. Not that Jenny can’t take care of herself but because it would be a nice gesture.)

 

Jenny’s gesticulating sped up as she spoke. “You would not believe, so this gross little boy starts talking shit to me - to me - about how that, since I don’t have a boyfriend I should just date him instead like, hun, no that’s not how it works you gotta have mutual interest and I’m more interested in snacks then him.” Sour Cream high fived her in agreement, tossing her a piece of candy from his hidden stash under the bed. She smiled and continued on with her telling of the event.

 

“So anyways, I told him to fuck off like usual and this grody little boy just scoffs so you know what I told him?” Sour Cream hums to let her know he acknowledged her. “I just blurted out that I’m dating you,” Jenny stopped there to catch her breath and Sour Cream stared at her.

 

“What the fuck,” ey responded. Jenny fidgeted with her hands and looked significantly at em.

 

“I could always tell him that I was kidding or lying or that it’s just complicated or what ever if you want,” her voice getting higher at the end of the sentence. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable or anything because we’re friends so ruining it would devastate me and-”

Her next words were cut off as Sour Cream pelted her with a nearby pillow.

 

“As long as I’m dating the prettiest girl in school it’s fine, dude. Hey maybe I can bring you over for a family dinner and introduce you as my girlfriend.” Sour Cream sat up quickly, a realization dawning on eir face. “Holy shit, I could go over to the pizza shop and introduce myself to your father as your significant other! He’d blow a casket.” Ey snickered at the expression on Jenny’s face as she threw the pillow back at him.

 

“I should have just picked Buck to be honest.” She said, contemplating what would have happened if she did.

 

“Get your convoluted bullshit out of here Jenny and trust me, I know convoluted, I read Homestuck for fucks sake like yikes. Anyways ask Buck out or whatever and say you now have a significant other and a boyfriend because you’re irresistible. Problem solved. Mission complete. Shut up.”

 

“Yeah but-” Jenny started.

 

“No shut up. It’s time to play matchmaker now because Buck likes you and you like him back. Also he has a thing for Lars which is mutual, very obvious. So what are you going to do about it? Oh wait, I already told you, ask him out you potato!”

 

Jenny lunged at him and pretended to smother him. “How long have you known all of this shit? What are you, a spymaster? This is monumental, significant, pretty damn important and you held back?” Jenny made a frustrated noise and hit em in the arm.

The two turned their heads when they heard a laugh in the doorway. It was their friend, Buck Dewey.

 

“Damn, I’m left out of the fighting, rude. What’s going on?” Buck asked as he plopped down next to the two of them.

 

“Jenny is a pussy foot hoe,” Sour Cream informed him. And then immediately knew ey were dead from the look that was thrown at him from Jenny. She took a deep breath and steeled herself.

 

“You know what, fuck it. I like you and we should probably date, maybe. Probably. Also I’m fake dating or real dating Sour Cream so if you want negotiations for my time you should do so now.”

 

Buck smiled and shook her hand gravely. “Deal. And no negotiations needed, I’m also fake real dating Sour Cream. We can all share nicely,” he said, deeply amused 

 

“What the- you too?” Sour Cream asked, floored. Silence reigned for a while before all of them began laughing at what happened.

 

God, they’re hot messes.


	2. Lars Makes A New and Protective Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this in like an hour.  
> Rewritten in about 30 minutes, lmao.

_ Rewritten - 12/30/16 _

Lars sat up straighter in his desk only just to slump over again two seconds later. He rubbed viciously at his eyes in an effort to stay awake and stop dozing off in class. He couldn’t afford to get caught sleeping, his teacher was kind of an enormous dick to him.

 

Lars looked up at the board but, in all honesty, it just looked like a bunch of scribbles to him. He just closed his eyes and sighed softly. He was still feeling drained from a huge panic attack last night so this wasn’t his first idea of a good way to calm down. Lars didn’t even have anyone that he felt comfortable calling up when he got his attacks - Sadie didn’t need to be bothered for that and Ronaldo, well, the two had just become friends again, Lars didn’t want to complicate it so soon.

 

Tapping a small beat on his textbook, Lars thought about leaving this hell class and going home. Today was already horrible - it was a theory day where the teacher was even more condescending than normal. Like honestly, this is math class. It’s hard and new ideas take a bit to absorb - there’s no need to act like an ass about it. Lars was broken from his musings when he was called upon.

 

“Lauren, could you inform the class why you find the need to not pay attention to what I’m saying?” The teacher snidely asked, stopping in front of his desk. Lars gritted his teeth and was about to make a comment that would get him sent to the principal’s office when someone chimed in from the back of the class.

 

“Mr. Kruger, who’s Lauren? I don’t remember there being one in this class.” Lars, and the rest of the classroom, turned around to look at who had spoke up - one of Buck’s friends, Sour Cream. Lars didn’t know em that well, ey had barely spoken, but, seeing as ey just readily defended him, he would have to now. Maybe give em a free donut next time ey came over to the shop.

 

“Mr. Cream,” the teacher hissed, “Are you implying that I don’t know my own class?” The class tittered, hoping for some drama to spread around. Sour Cream sat up straighter, radiating defiance before ey snapped back.

 

“Well, if there was a Lauren then they would have introduced themselves at the beginning of the semester seeing as we all said our names in the front of the room. I would have remembered that and so would anyone that was paying attention,” eir voice was reaching a scathing level and the class was waiting with bated breath.

 

Then, the bell rang. Lars didn’t think it was too far to say that he, and Sour Cream, were saved by the bell. The class started and furiously started packing up. Lars snatched his textbook from his desk and promptly bolted. Before he got too far, someone grabbed his shoulders and pushed him forward. Lars’ stomach dropped but continued moving, hoping it wasn’t some asshole.

 

“Listen, here wait a second,” Sour Cream said as ey pulled Lars to the side of the hallway out of the stream of students running to leave the building. “Where’s your locker? You can put away your book and then, maybe, possibly we could hang out? If you’re cool with it of course.” Lars fucking melted. Sour Cream’s voice was the thing of legends - nice and deep. Lars nodded.

 

“It's just over here. I can go over there myself, you don't have to bother walking me over or hanging out or anything really, I'm fine-”

 

“No, it’s alright. I want too.” Sour Cream stopped and ran eir hand through eir hair, slightly distracted. “As soon as you get what you need or whatever we can leave and do whatever,” ey said. Lars calmed down a bit more from the jittery mess the confrontation in class had made him into. Also, damn. Sour Cream wasn’t even the cool kid Lars liked but that voice is magic. Sour Cream could probably convince a bank to give them all the money in the vaults just by asking nicely.

 

Lars shrugged and walked over to his locker through the nearly deserted hall, ignoring the couple of rude notes on his locker and threw his math book in, not caring if it got a bit damaged. He slammed the door closed and whipped around, ready to leave only to run right into Sour Cream’s chest.

 

While Lars was too busy dying of embarrassment, Sour Cream scanned the sticky notes pasted on Lars’ locker. Ey felt rage bubbling up but stopped that real quick so ey didn’t make Lars jumpy. Sour Cream snatched the notes off and stuffed them into eir jacket’s pocket, hoping Lars didn’t notice.

 

Taking a couple steps backwards from Lars, Sour Cream smiled down at him. “So... You wanna go get a slushie?"

  
Lars agreed.


	3. Lars Is A Princess And Sadie Will Kick Your Ass

_Rewritten - 12/30/16_

 

“Sadie, you don’t even understand! I literally ran face first into Sour Cream and I am so embarrassed and I’m going to die and the entirety of Beach City is just going to remember me as the huge fucking nerd with the gauges-” Lars rambled on. And on. And on. Sadie just hummed occasionally so he knew that she was paying attention and worked on her essay for class. Her mom would kill her if she failed English.

 

“Sadie, are you even listening to me right now. Sour fucking Cream literally stood up for me and even took me out for a slushie after. I had a date with Sour Cream.” Sadie looked up at the computer screen, she was having a skype call with Lars, and saw him freaking the hell out and tugging lightly on his mohawk. She pushed her essay to the side and stared at him. She waited until he was looking back at her before she spoke.

 

“Listen. Stop freaking out. It’s fine, they probably meant it as a friendly thing. I think they don’t really date. No, wait, I think they’re in a triad with Buck and Jenny,” Sadie nit her pen cap and tried to recall what she had heard about them. She shrugged and left it alone. It was between them and didn’t concern her. 

 

“But wasn’t Jenny dating the dude from the next town over? The model guy,” Lars asked her, momentarily distracted from his freak out. Apparently Lars had no grasp of the rumor mill if he didn’t even know about who the cool kids were dating. They were one of the more commonly talked about groups.

 

Sadie shook her head. “No, they split up after Jenny found out he was cheating on her with some random girls. I think she was hanging out with him and his phone showed a notification saying ‘Side Chick #1’ texted him or something along those lines.” Lars winced at the story and Sadie agreed. Now fully accepting she would get nothing done for a while, Sadie planned on finishing the essay tomorrow. It was due in like a wek, she had nothing to worry about. Except if Lars had actually started it or not. She would warn him about it later so she wouldn't ruin the light hearted moment right now.

 

“I’m just hoping that whoever Buck is dating that they’re fine with maybe a little Lars in the picture.” Sadie rolled her eyes at Lars’ declaration having heard similar thing in the past.

 

"You realize that you're dating Ronaldo and I, right? It's not like you're some fair maiden wasting away waiting for your knight in shining armor to come and rescue you," Sadie said and snorted at the mental image.

 

"If I'm gonna be some princess in a tower then can I be Fiona? Like the one from Shrek. She kicked major ass. Goals, to be honest." Lars cracked a smile in the middle of his sentence and Sadie smiled indulgently at him.

 

"You're a huge nerd, Lars." Lars made an offended noise and placed his hand on his chest. He made the act even more ridiculous by pretending to faint and die. Sadie started laughing when he fell off the bed and landed on the floor with a loud squawk and flailing limbs.

 

“You’re such a loser. Why am I dating you?” Sadie mused jokingly. Lars waved his hand at her, barely visible in the screen from where he was lying on the ground.

 

“You _like-like_ me, that’s why!” Sadie laughed at him and drew him into a conversation about some random show she had started watching on Netflix.

 

They talked for the rest of the night, the cool kids forgotten.


End file.
